1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition which gives users neither an irritated feeling nor a feeling of physical disorder toward the skin and eyes, and a pleasant feeling upon use and has an excellent effect for facilitating the circulation of the blood to improve a complexion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Investigations as to various cosmetic compositions for facilitating the circulation of the blood have heretofore been made with the view toward preventing and improving the irregularity, dullness and lusterlessness of a complexion, which are caused by the irregularity of blood circulation. For example, cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 138411/1987 and 321616/1992, etc.) in which a blood circulation-facilitating agent is incorporated, and techniques (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 229926/1993, 320038/1993 and 9280/1994) in which the content of water is decreased to the utmost, and a polyol is incorporated at a high concentration so as to generate heat upon application and raise the temperature of the skin applied, thereby facilitating the circulation of the blood, and the like have been known.
However, the cosmetic compositions simply comprising the blood circulation-facilitating agent have required a high concentration of the blood circulation-facilitating agent or a long time in order that the effect of the blood circulation-facilitating agent may be recognized, and may have given users an irritated feeling toward the skin in some cases. On the other hand, the cosmetic compositions of the type that the temperature of the skin is raised have involved a problem that they have an abnormal feel of stickiness or sliminess and tend to give users a feeling of glow.
Massaging cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 44649/1976, 183205/1986, 211206/1988, 90011/1991 and 157279/1994) used for facilitating the circulation of the blood by applying physical irritation, massaging cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 44649/1976, Japanese Patent Publication No. 42203/1985, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 192814/1983 and 295504/1988) to which particles are added for enhancing physical irritation have also been investigated. However, the massaging cosmetic compositions to which the particles are added have involved a problem that the effect of the particles are scarcely brought about when their particle size is smaller than 100 .mu.m, and on the other hand, they give users a feeling of physical disorder during use, and damage the skin if the amount of time used or the frequency of use becomes high when the particle size is not smaller than 100 .mu.m.
Further, techniques for enhancing safety by using granules which are gradually disintegrated by inunction or massaging have come to be investigated (Japanese Patent Publication No. 39444/1992, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 221826/1993 and 271417/1994). Even when such granules have been used, however, the resulting cosmetic composition has given users an irritated feeling and a feeling of physical disorder toward the skin and eyes and have had no sufficient effect for facilitating the circulation of the blood.